fantasticmrfoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Weasel
Stan Weasel is a minor character in the film Fantastic Mr. Fox. He is a real estate agent whom Mr. Fox contacts for an open house on a tree overlooking the valley countryside. He makes little appearance until meeting Mr. Fox and his family underground, whose home has been destroyed by Boggis, Bunce and Bean. He participates in a rescue operation some time later. Stan is voiced by the film's director Wes Anderson. Appearance Stan is a tall, skinny weasel with dark brown fur and dark eyes. His apparel consists of a pale pink polo shirt and khaki-colored trousers. He also has a set of sunglasses hanging from the polo neck and wears his mobile phone around his neck, with a fanny pack around his waist. Plot Involvement Stan first appears atop a hill with a large tree property estate, apparently in a phone conversation with an associate named Bob. When Mr. Fox arrives to inspect the property, Stan promptly gives a description of the house. The presence of Kylie, who works as the superintendent interrupts the presentation. Mr. Fox initially has doubts about the quality, but then notices the farms of Boggis, Bunce and Bean across the valley. He also speaks of his job as a newspaper columnist, to which Stan says he's casually noticed, mainly just the bylines. Mr. Fox dismisses himself to make the purchase. Later on, after the tree has been demolished by Boggis, Bunce and Bean, Weasel accompanies Badger and other animal refugees whose homes have also been destroyed by the three farmers. Together with Mr. Fox, they pillage everything from Boggis, Bunce and Bean's farms and celebrate with a grand feast. While preparations are underway, Stan voices his concern about a lack of reception for his mobile phone, but later takes a seat next to Mr. Fox, across from his wife Felicity, for dinner. However, an apple cider flood destroys the festivities, leaving the animals destitute, and Mr. Fox's nephew Kristofferson is missing. After Mr. Fox leaves to surrender himself to the farmers, Weasel accompanies Badger and others in searching for Kristofferson. They are met by Rat, who delivers a ransom letter from the three farmers, then attempts to kidnap Ash, who is being defended by his mother. Rat flings Mrs. Fox aside, then knocks Stan to the ground, with a foot on his back, until Mr. Fox arrives to defeat Rat. Mr. Fox organizes the animals into a rescue operation for Kristofferson, making inquires into their natural abiliies and contributions. When Stan is approached by an excited Mr. Fox, all he can do is desperately tell him to stop yelling. Nevertheless, he assists Mr. Fox in providing a distraction for escaping an ambush and the rescue mission is successful. Trivia *Stan is an original character created for the film. The novel mentions a Mr. and Mrs. Weasel, with six children, who are present at the feast, but no specific names or professions are given. *Stan's species is given as Mustela nivalis, a least weasel. When Mr. Fox emotionally embraces him in a loud voice, Stan desperately cries, "STOP YELLING!" *Stan's voice actor, Wes Anderson, also directed the film. Category:Fantastic Mr.Fox Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Organization Category:Males